Farewell
by artemis lecter
Summary: Edward's thoughts as he leaves Bella. Taked Place in New Moon. Edward POV


Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. Stephenie Meyer owns all, I just play.

A/N: Edward POV

"Come for a walk with me." I struggled to maintain my calmness. This had to be absolutely right, or she wouldn't fall for it. I half expected her not to fall for it anyway. I led her into the trees near her house, not too far away. When I left she needed to be able to find her house again.

I could see the fear in my sweet Bella's eyes. She had been worrying about me anyway; I hadn't been very good at concealing the emotions raging inside me. Only she had ever made me feel this way. She made me feel alive again, for the first time in almost a hundred years. It was almost terrifying.

"Bella, we're leaving."

I could see the shocked expression as I explained to her. The shock mixed with hurt a few moments later when she realized that I had not included her in my plans to leave Forks. I very nearly backed out of it all, knowing this wasn't what I wanted. What I wanted was to stay with Bella, but I knew perfectly well that would be selfish. She needed this, and she wasn't willing to make the decision on her own. I needed to do this for her; It was probably the only good thing I would be able to do for her.

The expression on her face when I told her I no longer wished to be with her was very nearly unbearable. My head screamed at me to take it all back, and just take her in my arms and pray that she would forget this had ever happened. I knew I could not. I was glad, for once, that I could not hear her thoughts.

To be sure, I made her promise me that she wouldn't do anything that would put her in danger. At least that way I knew she would be a little safer. Hopefully by taking the vampires of Forks out of the equation she could live a normal, happy life.

"Take care of yourself," I whispered to her, hoping she would. Then I ran as fast as I could away from her, back to my house where Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie and Emmett waited for me.

Walking in the door, Esme glanced up sadly, then turned her head. _I'm gonna miss that girl_, she thought. I ignored her. No one would miss Bella as much as I would. Carlisle kept his thoughts from me, although I already knew what he was thinking. He disapproved, knowing how much I love Bella, although he understood with perfect clarity my need to protect her. I was glad Alice wasn't here; she was angry with my decision to leave, and had no qualms with telling me so. She had spent the day before she left telling me what an idiot I was being. I refused to become angry with her, but I wished she had simply minded her own business.

Emmett came down the stairs then, looking at me. _You ok?_ He asked mentally. I gave no response, and he nodded in understanding. Suddenly Rosalie came to stand next to Emmett. I refused to look at her._ Rose promised she wouldn't say anything. _I took a slight comfort in this, not wanting to deal with Rosalie's selfish chatter about how I was finally making the right choice and how much better off I would be without Bella in my life. But what kind of life would there be without Bella?

Carlisle cleared his throat. "Everyone ready?" He asked, looking around. We all glanced around at the living room, our home for the last three years. Finally we all looked at Carlisle and nodded. Esme sniffed a bit, and Carlisle put his am around her. I was sorry for what I was putting Esme through; she was happy here, and the only reason she was leaving was because she wanted to see me happy.

Carlisle and Esme walked out the front door, and Emmett and Rosalie followed, holding hands. I walked out last, taking one last look around and remembering the first time Bella ever stepped foot in our house. With a slight sigh, I followed what remained of my family out the door, locking it behind me and slamming it shut as I wondered if it would be so easy to shut out my memories of my love. I knew it would not.

A/N: Thanks for reading!! Reviews are always a plus . . . let me know if you hated this. I just thought about it and it only took me about twenty minutes to get it al down.


End file.
